Vile
Vile ''' (ビル Biru) is a character who is set to appear in Soulcalibur VI, making his debut in the Astral Lineage series of fighting games. He is a highly anticipated character, seeing as this will likely be the first villain from the developer '''LightningSakura. He is referred to as The Darkness Remade What lies in his soul is:' Horror' Biography Since birth, Corrin was a particularly strange child. He did not cry, and he barely slept. As he grew older, he threw tantrums and was often mean to other children his age, including his older sister. He often got into fights, especially after he reached ten years of age. Later, Corrin would kill another family's dog. Concerned about their reputation as nobles, Corrin parents sent him off at age 12 to be trained and raised by monks. He despised his parents for it, but the made the most of his situation. The more he learned, the more his inner bloodlust began to surface. Another student, Kilik, aggravated him to the core, and soon some disgusting innocent named Fai made appearance. Fai actively made sure Corrin knew he was unhappy with Corrin being there. In fact, he was often called Vile by Fai, and he grew to like it. What a nickname he'd been gifted. At the temple, a mysterious older man began to train Vile in cruel ways, unlocking Vile's true potential as a killer. He tested this newfound bloodlust on Fai. After killing the other boy, he found a letter written by the younger boy to someone named Groh. Smirking to himself, Vile tossed the letter away, and continued onto the rest of the temple. It was the perfect time for a bloodbath. However, it seemed something had triggered in the rest of the temple, as everyone began fighting and killing each other. Annoyed, Vile fought a few monks before ultimately leaving the temple to fall into disarray. He made his way to Japan after stealing some clothes. There, he met with a famous swordsman named Hanzo. He convinced Hanzo to take him under his wing. When he learned everything he could, Vile killed Hanzo and took his mask and sword as a souvenir. His killing spree was not over, however. Wanting the blood of someone so talented in him, Vile had ripped out Hanzo's throat with his teeth. After this, he began to consume the blood of anyone he deemed powerful. He gained a name for himself, but it was no matter. The people thought he was a demon, a devil. They weren't wrong. Personality Vile is a cold person. He doesn't speak much and holds in a very large amount of rage. Appearance Corrin is light-skinned and freckled. His hair is strawberry blonde, and his eyes are yellow-green. As the story progresses, his eyes eventually turn a glowing red. Before his eyes turn red, however, it can be seen in his story mode that his green eyes began to glow as well. On his face, he wears a black and red kitsune mask. While the mask can not be broken off during gameplay, it can be removed in the character creation mode. Doing so will reveal that Vile's mouth is still sewn shut. Weapons Going back ot his European roots, Vile chooses to use a Rapier with much grace and skill. Often times, he appears as though he is even dancing. He is skilled at many weapon styles, however. His favourite, however, is his rapier. It was given to him before he was sent off to the monastery. It was without a name for many years until his training had him settle on the name "Wrath." Critical Edge Vile hits the opponent into the air with a quick, bladed uppercut. Twirling in the air, he slices the opponent several times before coming to a pause and ending the attack with a forward thrust of his blade, sending the opponing crashing to the ground. Stage Theme Quotes Relationships *Brother of Camillia *Killed Fai *Hates Elias Trivia *It should be noted: Vile was "malfested" before contact with the Evil seed or Soul Edge Gallery Vile Headshot.PNG|concept art of Vile without his mask Vile sketches.png|Concept Sketches of Vile Soulcalibur VI 20190521084034_1.jpg|Vile in his 1P appearance 20190521084054_1.jpg|Vile 1P close up 20190521084121_1.jpg 20190521084144_1.jpg|Vile's 2P outfit, also featured in his story mode 20190521084212_1.jpg|2P closeup 20190520213849 1.jpg|Vile unmasked 2P 20190520214013 1.jpg|Vile unmasked 2P 20190520214035 1.jpg|Vile unmasked 2P Soul Calibur VI Screenshot 2019.05.18 - 14.17.27.48.png|Vile screenshot from his story mode Soul Calibur VI Super-Resolution 2019.05.18 - 14.18.07.19.jpg|Vile vs Fai from Story Mode vile flames.jpg|Vile screenshot from his story mode 20190518142556 1.jpg|Vile in the middle of his critical edge Category:New Timeline Category:NT Males